Complete
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Bruce experiences lust after months of waiting for a fellow team member and with *him*, he finally feels complete. Mindless smut, one-shot.


**Complete**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them.

**Warning:** Mindless smut, oral.

**AN:** My very first Young Justice fic. It's been way too long since I had seen it but hopefully, I didn't botch it up too much. ^^;

For **vampygurl402.**

* * *

The mask came off in a flurry and soon enough, Bruce found himself pinned to the wall by a pair of very strong hands. Strong hands that belonged to no human. Nor did it belong to anyone inhuman either. In fact, the one who was running his fingers through his hair was probably more human than anyone he had ever met.

Considering the criminal scum he had to deal with every day, it was saying a lot!

Bruce's eyes slid to a close when a pair of lips traced the outline of his own and in a matter of seconds, the masked avenger found himself caressing the other's strong back with hurried hands.

Encouraged, the other—who had been a better part of _Batman's _life for months; the one who was rough on the outside _only_ and called himself Clark Kent—pressed his lips hard against the other teen, eliciting a gasp from him as he slowly made his way inside Bruce's mouth.

Bruce tilted his head even further, allowing Clark better access as he too moved his lips, his hands travelling lower and lower till they rested on a firm spot, making Clark gasp out all so suddenly.

Their kiss broke and Clark had to blink quite a few times, figuring out what exactly was being done to him. The look on his face spoke volumes about what confusion really was and the light flush resting on his cheeks made a smirk creep onto Bruce's lips.

"Wanted to do that for a long time, Steel." He said, his smirk widening as his hands gave Clark's ass a very strong squeeze.

Clark jumped at first but soon regained control over his emotions when his lips too slowly tipped upwards forming a smirk.

Suddenly, Bruce's face let out a sharp gasp and twisted into self restraint before quickly melting into different shades of pleasure. And as it happened, his mind finally registered that his body felt like being jolted by many watts of electricity, running up and down, up and down and settling into his intimate area which soon became hot and heavy with lust.

"Wanted to do that for a long time, Gadget!"

He heard Clark's playfully smug voice while the other fondled the area in between his thighs, making Bruce writhe and arch in total anticipation.

He sharply took in a breath and slammed his hands on to the other's back, snaking them around his neck and pulling him close as another deep kiss infiltrated the Kryptonian's mouth—one full of passion, excitement and want of release.

Lips moved, tongue clashed and hands went frenzied all over each other's body in a hunger that remained like a pang in so many months' worth of waiting.

Clark moved in closer, letting his hand slide down _Gadget's_ body before they began working on them with as much elegance as a Sasquatch. He felt Bruce parting his legs and arching more towards him and it was all that it took for him to hasten his pace.

Bruce's hands found their way underneath _Steel's _shirt and began caressing his back and nape, leaning over his shoulders as he landed kisses all over the other's shoulder blades.

It took all of his pride and discipline not to moan vigilantly as he felt something hard and heavy poking him in between his legs, thus making him grow hot as well.

His pants came off and without another word, he saw Clark bending down and positioning himself in between Bruce's person.

"You want this, yeah?" Clark was heard speaking and Bruce responded aptly with an incoherent grunt, which magnified tremendously at the feel of a warm mouth wrapping around _him. _

Clark's mouth teased the tip of his person and Bruce could swear that his cock twitched, conducting this shrill pleasurable feeling. As Clark's mouth moved more and more towards the base, Bruce arched and stifled many moans, throwing his head back while entwining his fingers in the other's hair.

His mind was overtaken by waves of arousal; every emotion exploded in Bruce's head making him numb and senseless to the world outside. Only one thing mattered at that moment and it was driving him wild.

"Just do it, Steel!"

Bruce wheezed out; his eyes were blurred with the burning red of lust and his breath was shallow and heaving. Sweat drizzled down his already flushed body and an indescribably overwhelming shiver took hold of his entire body, letting him tremble and gasp as Clark's hot mouth did wonders.

Clark was not even close to being satiated. At the feel of Bruce tugging his hair, he exhaled deeply multiple times as his heart skipped beat after beat—fluttering with a range of pleasure that he had never felt before.

His cheeks were flushed and the more he worked through, the more flushed and hot he became till he could hear nothing else but Bruce's heart breathing matching perfectly with his own.

Another suck; another gasp.

By then, Bruce's heart was drumming with an alarming pace. His ears were blocked and his cheeks were burning as did his lower region. He brought his head forward when another powerful suction rippled through his body, making him almost come right then and there.

Then came the feel of a palm pressing circles all over his inner thigh at which, the younger teen responded by parting his legs even more and leaning more against the Kryptonian.

His fist tightened around the other's hair and somehow, instead of pain, all Clark registered was immense lush as his suctions got more and more enthusiastic.

"Hey, do it! D-don't...make me _wait_."

Bruce threw his head back again, his eyes now shimmering with water which came out of frustration; one about not letting himself release even when he oh-so badly wanted to. He was on the brink of it all and somehow, when it didn't come and in its place, when another electric wave swept all over him, Bruce nearly cried out in a mix of annoyance and wanton at the same time.

His eyes flew open as a particular sharp and heavy stream of air escaped his lungs.

There! Right there! Clark was on spot and he could feel the beginning of something trickling down him.

Clark's reaction proved him right.

When he too felt something warm streaming inside his mouth, he sucked with a new vigour and let his hands massage Bruce's inner thighs in a rougher manner.

Their breaths were swollen and sweat covered them heavily, now coalescing into larger droplets. Their hairs were plastered to their foreheads and with every passing moment, both of them grew hotter and hotter.

As Clark became more and more excited, Bruce was getting closer and closer to seeing blackness before his eyes. It was a scary feeling yet joyous all the same.

Suddenly, the rush of blood in is ears became too much; his thighs sensed each circling motion the other made with his hand and he grew that much harder and desperate till his senses gave themselves up in hands of a great lust.

"Ohhhh my gooodd!" Bruce breathed out when some more of him was released as the sucks became more enthusiastic.

Clark's hands became rougher and harder and the massaged became more demanding and excited. By then, Bruce was surrounded by oblivion. It was so scary to be cut off from his senses but the feel of blood pumping through his body, the thrumming of his heart heavily, and the feel of rough hands fondling him and teasing him outweighed whatever fright he had with the feeling of an erotic charm.

A few more...just a bit more.

The breathings became harder. The heartbeats wilder and senses totally turning off with the feeling of something intense all round them.

"Ohh damn it, I think I'm gonna..." At that point, Bruce was practically screaming and before he knew it, he was pulling Clark's hair, breathing loudly before he gently threw his head back while his heart settled down gradually to a normal pace.

Finally Bruce had come. As he did, his knees automatically bucked and he fell on Clark in a limp fashion.

He barely caught the other licking his lips as he provided support to the younger teen.

Both of them were spent and their breaths were still struggling to restore to their normal tempo. Their skin gave off heat and a bright red tinge and suddenly, a great relief washed over them mingled with an abstract form of satisfaction.

Bruce's senses restored once more. The darkness he felt was quickly evaporating; the block in his ears lifting away fast and once more the sound and feel of their surroundings was registered by him.

He lifted his eyes and smiled at the other. He was too exhausted to say anything and he didn't have to.

Clark simply nodded at him and pulled him towards the other's sturdy body, wrapping his arms protectively over the millionaire.

Under normal circumstances, Bruce would probably smack him but he was so happy and relaxed that he didn't want to move.

Clark placed a light kiss on the top of his forehead and Bruce's eyes soon fluttered shut. He snuggled closer to the one he most certainly trusted with his life and remained there, enjoying the warmth and protection snatched away from him so brutally.

At last this felt right.

Bruce _finally _felt complete.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
